User blog:Thaila Juskarath Taggerung/The Curse of The Bloody Waves
=Book 1: The Curse of The Sea= Prologue :A otter and his younger sister sat chained on a ship deck owned by vermin. Both were beaten, starved , and treated like nothing. The female sat a sleep of fatigue. But the male sat watching the vermin rats and stoats party like no tomorrow. :A rat approached him."Aye ya little'un, want some to drink?"he then poured wine all over him. Giving a growl, the otter lunged and bit the rat's leg."Yah!! The little pike bit me Chief!" :The female stoat leader came up and whipped him several times. He didn't move or blink."Ah, little one gone insane!"she said. :The otter watched as they continued to party. He closed his eyes and said a curse: ::::May whoever, ride the seas ::::Be gifted with starvation and fatigue. ::::They will wish for the better, ::::But all they get is horrible weather. ::::Have all be cursed for not who misbehaves, ::::For only riding on The Bloody Waves. :For with that saying, he cursed the seas and whoever rides them! :"Todd, you didn't just say The Curse of The Bloody Waves did you?"the female otter seemed to be awake. :"Yes Lizzie, I have..."Todd said as Elizabeth eyed him, not realized he did something horribly wrong. Chapter 1 :Far away from the sea was the peaceful Redwall Abbey. All the abbeybeast lived behind the great red sandstone walls. :"Alright, who can tell me the second Abbey leader?"asked Sister Adema, the children`s teacher. :A extremely smart mousemaid raised her paw."Miss Abbess Meriam."she said in her sweet tone. :Adema beamed."Very good Marla! Who was the next Abbey Warrior after Matthias the Warrior?"she asked. :Marla's twin sister Janet raised her paw."Mattimeo the Warrior."she was just as smart as Marla. :"Hmmmmmm, I think I hear Abbot Howard calling me!"Sister Adema ran off, trying to think of another question to ask them. :As the children conversed, Marla and Janet ran off to the attic. When they reached it, a squirrelmaid, otter, and another mouse were waiting."Why did you take so long?"the mouse fussed. :"We had to loss Sister Adema Ned!"said Janet closing the door behind her."So what did that scroll you found said?"she asked the otter. :"Well it said:..."said the otter as he read the scroll. ::::May who ever ride the seas, ::::Be gifted with starvation and fatigue. ::::They will wish for the better, ::::But all they get is horrible weather. ::::Have all be cursed for not who misbehaves, ::::For only riding on The Bloody Waves. :"What does it mean Barogon?"asked Marla. :"I don't know."Baro shrugged."But I bet Freedom knows!" :The squirrelmaid did a grim face."Not that seamouse from those two otters Sleeve and Kroova right? Why him?!"she begged. :"Because he as been allover the seas and maybe seen it before Ellan!"Baro snarled at her. :"I thought he was a nut from the sea....."Ellan murmured under her breathe. :Ned finally spoke again."So what are we going to find him? If so, I'm going!"he said. :"Alright! We'll go, but first a plan!"said Janet as they all got to a circle. ---- :A ottermaid awoke from a attack from vermin. Her grandfather, mother and father were dead next to her. She had a cut to her arm. :"Antaga!!"she screamed at the top of her lungs."I, Streamfire Galedeep , will never rest until Antaga The Stoat and her crew are dead! She will forever burn in the gates of hell!"Streamfire said to her self as she grabbed her axe and followed the paw markings from the vermin crew. ---- Todd and Elizabeth had just been feed one crest of beard, and Todd gave his half to Lizzie."Why did you say the curse?! You put us and anyone else on the seas in danger Todd;you knew that!"Lizzie suddenly snarled at him. :He didn't look at her."I knew if I said that the vermin and I will at risk. But I forgot about-" :"Let me guess, you forgot about me and any other creature in the sea."she said. Lizzie was rewarded that she was right because Todd didn't looked at her."Ever since mother and father were killed by Antaga, you been thinking about revenge and only revenge. You forgot about me, your own little sister!"Lizzie stopped when Antaga and her son Vehgav came over, holding a sword. :"What are you two blabbing about eh? I think ya both need a lesson!"Vehgav raised his sword and brought it down. All they heard was the sound of chains breaking as Lizzie and Todd put the chains in front of them. The crew went haywire as the otters lunged at them. :Grabbing the nearest weapons, a sword and bow and arrows, the two sliced and bite as they made their way the ship's rudder. Thunder crackled and waves pounded from The Curse of The Bloody Waves, as the ship was turned to two giant rocks. :BOOM!! CRACK!!! The crew scrambled as the crows nest came crashing down from a lightning strike. Lizzie and Todd jumped into the sea. Big mistake. The pair was then at the mercy of The Bloody Waves! ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts